


raised by wolves

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [40]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: The first time a visiting dignitary tried to lay a drunken hand on the teenage Queen Lucy, he immediately regretted his decision.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	raised by wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



The first time a visiting dignitary tried to lay a drunken hand on the teenage Queen Lucy, he immediately regretted his decision when within a second, she had drawn a knife from a special panel within her sleeve and held it to his neck; within another moment, a circle of wolves was closing in as the man trembled, very sober now. The High King ordered the wolves to back down in such a way that left no doubt that this command was only given out of a dutiful sense of diplomacy, and if the man was in Narnia in any capacity less than an honoured guest, the High King would be more than happy to leave his fate to the wolves. In such case, the man should probably fear Lucy more than any of her littermates.


End file.
